


Burn

by soda_dreamer



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Internal Monologue, Longing, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_dreamer/pseuds/soda_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison first sees Beth with her shirt off, when she spills hot coffee down herself. Longing, written from Alison's POV. Canon compliant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

“Fuck!” she choked out as her wild gesticulating arms resulted in her freshly boiled black coffee tipping onto her chest, immediately soaking her white work shirt.

“Jeez, are you okay?!” Without thinking, Ali immediately soaked the handtowel under the tap and thrust it into Beth’s hands.

“yeah yeah I’m fine, sorry… clumsy…” she said, frustration and embarrassment in her voice. She pressed the dripping towel to her chest and groaned, averting Alison’s worried gaze.

“Holy fishsticks - come on, let’s take a look, I think I have some cream we can put on you…”

“Ali I’m fine honestly” Beth attempted, but Alison continued fussing, yanking out a first aid box from a nearby cupboard and rummaging through.

“Come on come on, show me”

Beth sighed and pulled the towel away, the moisture revealing her white t-shirt bra underneath. Alison’s eye lingered momentarily, but she forced herself to look away, focusing on the matter at hand and _why the heck was she staring anyway?_

Beth pulled the shirt off over her head slowly to reveal red blotches on her décolletage. A soft groan escaped her lips as the stretching movement put strain on her sore skin. She dropped the stained shirt onto the kitchen counter and leaned back slightly.

 _Oh, my._ Unexpectedly taken aback, Alison couldn’t help but soak up the image of Beth with her shirt off. Her body was lean, taut, gently muscular. So unlike me. Goose bumps began rising on her skin from the cold, and Alison watched as the soft downy hairs flicked upwards. It occurred to Alison that she hadn’t seen another woman in her underwear before - well, not since high school gym – and she found herself drawn to Beth’s form, curious about running her fingertips over the goose bumps, wrapping a tentative arm around Beth’s waist, feeling the skin warm under her touch…

 _Wait, what am I even doing!?_ Her recent burgeoning feelings for Beth – whatever those feelings even were - were already so confusing what with it being another woman, let alone a frickin’ clone for pete’s sake. Was Beth her sister? Another version of her? Was this incest or some sort of advanced masturbation? _Holy doodle Alison why are you even thinking these things…_

“…you ok Ali?” Alison suddenly became aware that she was still staring at Beth’s midriff. She caught Beth’s eye – confusion, concern, and what looked a little like intrigue?

“yep yep fine fine oh dear let’s see what’s going on here…” She started babbling, fiddling with the hair around her face and busying herself in the first aid box. _Get a grip, Alison_.


End file.
